Everything You Want
by Keava
Summary: Probably my best songfic yet! Hikari starts to question whether her relationship with Takeru really means anything. Somewhat of a suprise ending! :) Please READ AND REVIEW!!!!


**Everything You Want**

**I haven't written a songfic in a while so...here's a songfic! I don't wanna give much away... I think it'd be best if you just read it. There's a part in here with notes to a song on the keyboard. If you've got a keyboard, try it out. Maybe you can guess which song it is :) Remember, that C is a high C, not a low one. Enjoy!!!**

Warning: Contains some very slight Takeru bashing. Just remember, I wouldn't put it in unless it were necessary. 

Disclaimer: This song is cool and Digimon rocks...but...alright, alright, it's not mine. Happy now? Oh, and I didn't know what hackneyed meant (it means average, boring, normal...) 'til a few weeks ago *hangs head* so I can't give credit to myself. Davish (the author, not the character) told me it (hi Davish!). And the cornflake joke... That's from Davish too. And the panda joke was from my math teacher, Mr. Hungerford. 

~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~` 

The hum of the motor droned on as a honey coloured four-door Volvo drifted along the highway. Takeru sat at the wheel, his mouth moving, but no words coming out, at least none Hikari could hear. He threw his head back and made that toothy grin, probably laughing at his own joke. Hikari's hand slid down the passenger side window as she pressed the side of her forehead against the cool surface. She traced the crystal raindrops as they trickled down. Her eyes wandered out the window, though she wasn't paying attention to the scenery. Takeru ran his hand through his hair and turned to see the expression of his love's face. She wasn't even looking at him. 

"Hikari? Kari? Didn't you hear my joke? Did you get it?" He asked in his hackneyed clueless voice. 

_Somewhere there's speaking  
It's already coming in  
Oh and it's rising at the back of your mind.  
You never could get it,  
Unless you were fed it.  
And now you're here and you don't know why..._

Hikari didn't even remember getting into the car, let alone where she was going. She rolled her head slowly to look at the young man she called her "boyfriend." How did she end up being "in love" with him? Well, he was nice, sensitive, funny... kinda, and outgoing, and he loved her. What more did she need? He cared for her in the Digital World. All the times they'd had together... They were endless... Weren't they? That's what Takeru said. That's what she thought too... Right? 

_But under skinned knees and the skid marks  
Past the places where you used to learn  
You howl and listen  
Listen and wait for the  
Echoes of angels who won't return._

Suddenly Hikari found herself drifting away to the forest, the forest where Puppetmon tried to take Takeru. A young T.K. skipped past her giggling and smiling happily. Behind him was a young image of herself, following T.K. solemnly. The young Kari stopped and looked right into Hikari's eyes. Kari's moist, somber eyes glistened sadly as she stared. Hikari looked straight back at the likeness of herself and opened her mouth to speak, but only a murmur came out. 

"C'mon Kari! Let's go find a good climbin' tree!" T.K. cried out jubilantly, motioning his little hand for her to follow. 

Kari turned and obediently walked off with T.K.. 

"Wait!" Cried out Hikari, finding her voice. 

But it was too late. They were gone... 

_He's everything you want  
He's everything you need  
He's everything inside of you  
That you wish you could be  
He says all the right things  
At exactly the right time  
But he means nothing to you  
And you don't know why_

Hikari tuned back in as Takeru yapped on. "...So then the boyfriend comes over and looks at his blonde girlfriend and says, 'Put the cornflakes away.' Isn't that hilarious?!" Takeru nearly had tears in his eyes from laughing so hard, but Hikari only stared blankly back at him. "The cornflakes... She thought it was a puzzle.... Because she was blonde... Get it?" 

Once again, Hikari's expressionless face failed to light up with enjoyment. "What?" 

"Well, I guess that joke could be complicated for some people. Lemme think of a simpler one. Oh! Okay, so this panda walks into a bar..." Takeru's pointless words blurred together again. 

The joke was funny, but she didn't feel like laughing. There had to be something wrong. Why couldn't she feel that spark of happiness she was supposed to get when she was around her boyfriend? Cloud nine was eight clouds too far away. 

"And then- And then," Takeru was in hysterics, "The waiter looks up 'panda' in the dictionary and it says 'eats chutes and leaves!'" 

Hikari gave him a half smile, having no clue what he had just said. 

_You're waiting for someone  
To put you together  
You're waiting for someone to push you away  
There's always another wound to discover  
There's always something more you wish he'd say_

Everyone /knew/ Takeru was the one for her. Taichi was so happy to be related to Yamato so he could have bragging rights about being related to "that cute guy in that one band." Miyako always gushed about what a "cute couple" they made. Ken sent them many e-mails telling them how happy he was for them. Iori claimed rights to setting them up, even though he wasn't even around when they met. Sora and Mimi loved to take Hikari shopping for new outfits to impress Takeru. Koushirou called upon Jyou's doctoral input and made a program so they could meld their faces together and see how their kids would look. Yamato often gave Hikari and Takeru concert tickets so they could have a fun date. He loved Kari almost as much as his own sister. He even taught her a few notes on the keyboard for a song she liked. How did it go again? 

C C G G A A  
C C G G G G  
C C G G G G A F  
F G G G G A G  
C C C A G A  
A C C A G G A  
A C G G G A F  
F G G A F 

She was always forgetting things now. She felt so stupid for being so confused. It was so obvious to everyone else how she was meant to be with Takeru. How come it was a puzzle to her? 

_He's everything you want  
He's everything you need  
He's everything inside of you  
That you wish you could be  
He says all the right things  
At exactly the right time  
But he means nothing to you  
And you don't know why_

The Volvo rolled to a stop in Daisuke's driveway. Takeru opened his door and tilted his head towards the clouds. His hair wavered in the wind as he took in a big breath of air. He was perfect... Why didn't she feel that way? He shut his door and walked over to Hikari's side. 

"Going out, my love?" He asked as he opened her door. Hikari looked up at him with the void in her heart apparent in her facial cast. "I'll stay here." 

Takeru shrugged and walked up the path to Daisuke's home. Kari stayed inanimate, submerged in deep thought. 

_But you'll just sit tight  
And watch it unwind  
It's only what you're asking for  
And you'll be just fine  
With all of your time  
It's only what you're waiting for_

Before she knew it, Takeru was back. He opened the door and leaned his head in. 

"Uh, Honey, maybe you just noticed this, but you can't eat lunch in the car." Takeru squinted and scratched his head. 

"I'm not hungry." Hikari lied. 

"Don't be silly. Come on." Takeru undid Hikari's seatbelt and took her hand, leading her out of the car. "This'll be great. It smells great in here! Daisuke made garlic chicken and potstickers and egg rolls and pork fried rice and..." 

"I like potstickers." Hikari said with false enthusiasm. 

The couple walked into Daisuke's dining room. 

"Wasabiiii!" Daisuke yelled jokingly from the kitchen. 

"Hey!" Takeru greeted. "I brought Hikari!" 

The shutters separating the kitchen from the dining room opened a little. "Eh... You did?" 

"Uh... yeah. Why? Something wrong?" Takeru raised an eyebrow. 

"Daisuke laughed nervously. "Oh no no no! Nothing wrong! I was just surprised, that's all!" He walked through the sliding door with trays of food in each arm. "Ta daaa!" 

The red leather cushion of the chestnut wood chair made a whistle of air coming out while Daisuke plopped onto the chair and whipped the chopsticks off the table. 

"Let's eat!" He shouted. 

_Out of the island  
Into the highway  
Past the places where you might have turned  
You never did notice  
But you still hide away  
The anger of angels who won't return_

Hikari listlessly picked up her chopsticks and stuck them in her rice and began staring vacantly in Daisuke's direction. Her eyes were unfocused from staring so long. She blinked a couple times and looked at Daisuke. She wondered why he never picked up a girlfriend. He could have easily gone out with anyone. Everyone admired him for being so good at soccer. Her eyes gazed at his black polo shirt with the green stripe and the creme collar hanging loosely around his neck, exposing some of his collarbone. Daisuke looked back at her with the expression of an unknowing puppy being asked to perform a command. Suddenly his thoughtful expression turned to a look of confused sorrow. He turned his head away and looked at his rice. Takeru slid his arm around Hikari nonchalantly. 

_He's everything you want  
He's everything you need  
He's everything inside of you  
That you wish you could be  
He says all the right things  
At exactly the right time  
But he means nothing to you  
And you don't know why_

Daisuke involuntarily pushed a hand through his hair and knitted his brow. Takeru was Mr. Perfect. Everyone loved Takeru. Takeru's such a great guy. To Hell with Takeru... He rolled his eyes. Daisuke knew from the start he hardly stood a chance, but he couldn't admit it to himself. He didn't want to. He held onto imaginary hope. He knew, deep in his heart, that only he could make Hikari happy. He let his eyes move from his plate to Hikari's angelic face. Her chocolate hair fell ever so lightly onto her perfectly formed shoulders, pinned away from her face with a glittery butterfly. Her cinnamon eyes sparkled with life as she twiddled her chopsticks in one hand. The very essence of Hikari made his entire body relax. But just the idea of her and Takeru made his shoulders hunch and his eyes narrow. Takeru once again made a move on Hikari, stroking her hair. Daisuke's fingers gripped the chopsticks tighter and tighter. Takeru and Hikari.... Takeru and Hikari.... The rage that rose within in him made him begin to breathe hard. She knew /exactly/ how he felt! She just wouldn't show she loved him too! Why was she still with that jackass, Takeru?! The chopstick in his hand snapped in half. His mouth twisted as he tried not to scream. He couldn't stand it anymore. Takeru chortled arrogantly at the broken chopstick and pulled Hikari closer to him. 

"Good job, Daisuke!" He said sarcastically with his irking laugh. 

Takeru's hand slid over Hikari's knee. That pig... Daisuke jerked off his seat and slammed it onto the ground. He glowered at Takeru with a hate he could hardly contain and fled from the room. He kept running, out the sliding door, out the back door, through the gate, and up to the hill behind his house. Leafless bushes clawed at his legs and rain beat down on his red hot face. The loose mud made him loose his balance. He clawed his way to the top of the hill, his heart ripping apart in pain. He pulled himself over with exasperation and laid on the gradient. He slammed the back of his head into the soil repeatedly. Streams of tears seeped out of his eyes and stung his face. She didn't get it. But wasn't it obvious? 

_I am everything you want  
I am everything you need  
I am everything inside of you  
That you wish you could be  
I say all the right things  
At exactly the right time  
But I mean nothing to you and I don't know why...  
And I don't know... Why?  
Why?  
I don't know..._


End file.
